


Pure Sweetness

by LightBearer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming, Sibling Incest, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/LightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING*<br/>NSFW sibling incest. Because these are real brothers living in our world with the same rules that apply to our society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Sweetness

Rimming is a kink of mine ^^;


End file.
